


What it's like to be alive

by sprx77



Series: everyone needs a place [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Kurama and Sasuke are equally bad at people-ing and compensate by bad jokes, Bad Jokes, Body Sharing, Eventual Fluff, Frottage, He's just so gone on him, M/M, Multi, Naruto and Kurama and Sasuke share a good time, Naruto and Kurama share a body, Naruto who has to struggle not to say "We", Not that every other time was a twosome, Really in love with Naruto, Sasuke is a bit of a masochist and this isn't news, Shisui does not have the monopoly on fear boners, Shisui does not have the monopoly on fear boners in the Uchiha clan, Shisui does not have the monopoly on fear boners in the Uchiha clan for Kurama, Smut, So apparently i cant write sasuke without him being really, Stand back we're going to try a threesome, Strength Kink, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Sasuke doesn't realize Naruto is two people in one body, despite all evidence during the war and after.Sasuke realizes Naruto is two people in one body and one of them is a millennia old chakra construct of destruction and vengeance. It maybe breaks his brain a little.Don't worry, they kiss it better.





	What it's like to be alive

It isn’t the first time. It isn’t even the thirty-first time, in the month that followed the final battle. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom at the edges of the river, the wind is blowing sweet, and the field where Sasuke grows his fucks is barren, barren, barren because--

Naruto, nosing into his neck like a dying man, inhaling the scent of him, crowding him into the wall of their kitchen without regard for propriety or personal space. Somewhen, someway, Sasuke will be able to have Naruto in his space like this without the man taking up his entire universe, like a sun, an unflinching gravity pulling each of his senses until he is dangerously, uncaringly blind to anything else.

Light from the falling sun spills into the kitchen, pooling at the divot of Naruto’s collarbones. It smells like fresh bread and sunshine, like Naruto’s hair tickling his chin, and Sasuke is powerless to fight this, to muster up the will to consider anything _but_ this, the wonderful ache of Naruto’s thigh moving between his and the press of the wall against his shoulder blades.

Everything is tan skin and _warmth_ , Naruto’s chakra filling the room, effusively, effortlessly, as it has since he was a child, since they were children, since he was born, probably, the tide of it too much and overflowing from the too-small container of golden skin.

“Fuck,” Sasuke says, heartfelt-- all of him is like that, is _more_ around Naruto, like he’s a battery, a godsdamned current, devoid of insulation-- touching him is like a _live wire_ and Sasuke would know, has himself chakra that’s always a step from lightning nature thumping through him, ready to make the jump to his affinity with the slightest effort of will.

Experience does not make it more safe to touch, not with Naruto.

It’s not the first time, but it might well be. Sasuke has no thick skin for this, no calluses and no inclination to build up a tolerance.

If he is undone every time his idiot comes within range, well-- there are certainly worse things to be. Sasuke would know; he’s put the time and effort into trying them out, trying them on, attempting to be someone other than utterly helpless to Uzumaki Naruto, utterly gone on him, utterly trapped like a planet in this orbit he’s tried so hard to deny.

He can no more deny his bond with Naruto than deny gravity.

(He has tried.)

Naruto moans into the skin of Sasuke’s throat, the racing pulse there, and Sasuke’s mouth falls open.

When they are together like this, through with their duties for the day, Naruto falls on him like _he_ is inescapable, like Sasuke is panacea, all he needs in life.

It is heady, a rush, when Naruto finds him and all but devours him-- when Sasuke doesn’t get there first. They are magnets, supercharged with electricity, and it threatens to ignite under Sasuke’s skin.

Hands grip his hips like brands, heat seeping through the fabric of standard issue fatigues.

Sasuke drops his head back, feeling it _thud_ against the wall, and a low chuckle vibrates in his lover’s throat-- Sasuke swallows thickly, closes his throat against the _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_ he wants to let escape, the sound that has been beating with his heart for as long as he can remember, a tattoo in his chest-- and Naruto slips down to his knees so fucking slowly, kissing his way down, hands never leaving Sasuke’s hips, keeping him firmly in place.

Naruto is the impetus that keeps him here, not in the village but in existence, the centrifugal force pushing him to the planet as it spins. By contrast, the strength of his grip is only metaphorically grounding.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Naruto gripes, knees on the linoleum, face pressed into the fabric at Sasuke’s crotch. It’s an echo of his own thoughts. Sasuke’s world is narrowed to Naruto’s hands and the space between them, the wall at his ass and the man on his knees, hot breath fanning up Sasuke’s shirt a little.

Naruto nuzzles into his groin, inhaling deeply, and Sasuke’s fingers tighten in Naruto’s hair. He has no memory of moving his hands.

This is-- a glorious tease. His heart rate speeds up, excitement dancing up and down and up his spine, breath leaving his lungs quicker.

It’s also hot as hell. Naruto spends nearly a minute just breathing him, _smelling_ him, and a sound leaves Sasuke’s throat that sounds half-broken. Shit.

 _Shit_.

“Yeah?” He asks, brushing gilded bangs from the warm skin of Naruto’s forehead, admiring the curve of his nose, his brow, the vitality of his features. It comes out low, breathless, and Naruto’s answering groan sends vibrations rattling through Sasuke’s entire body.

It’s heat and a tease and Sasuke swallows hard, shoulders shaking, as Naruto presses his nose to his pubic bone and breathes out slow.

“We’ve wanted this _all day_ ,” Naruto moans out, rubbing his cheek _right_ along Sasuke’s cock through the fabric, and that’s why he can perhaps be forgiven for rocking his hips into the touch, pulling Naruto’s hair, and inhaling raggedly before the words catch up to him.

It’s a bit of a struggle, because there’s still a hot-willing _Naruto_ between his legs, sending heat from his cock up, but still Sasuke stills, blinking.

Naruto reacts, of course he does, looking up curiously at the change.

(Naruto, ever aware and perceptive of Sasuke, effortlessly understanding him better than the dozens who actively tried.)

“‘We’?” Sasuke questions, cool air from the A/C wafting over, stinging his flushed cheeks.

Owlishly, Naruto blinks at him. His mouth is open, perfect pink lips parted just _so_ , bottom lip full and wet and-- as Sasuke watches, the corner of them curves into a little half-quirked grin, teeth flashing, a hint of mischief lifting his eyebrows for the duration.

“It’s been a _long_ day,” Naruto reiterates, voice low and patient in gentle counterpoint to the statement, breath fanning out slow and tortuously over Sasuke’s groin. It’s not so much a touch of suggestion as it is a blatant assertion of prurient intent. He inhales through his nose, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment between breaths, cheek resting briefly on Sasuke’s right leg.

A wave of pleasure rolls over him, or maybe down his spine, tickles his shoulder blades as his hands twitch, eager to run through soft hair once more despite the stern _halt_ directive mustered by the tattered remains of Sasuke’s higher functions.

Despite the confusion, it’s _Naruto,_ and this is _familiar_ \-- Sasuke’s body knows this dance, knows it in his bones, and his hips come forward as Naruto nuzzles a little, his cock already deeply invested in the proceedings. It has been a _long_ day.

Sasuke grits his teeth-- only he doesn’t, because his lips are still parted, his breaths still faint things painting the air, and his lips almost-sting from the heavy kissing of seconds ago. Sasuke metaphorically girds his disobedient loins and asks again.

“ _We_?” With a different emphasis this time.

Naruto pulls back just a bit to look at him, fingers grasping just a bit tighter as he does, blue eyes basically burning with emotion even as his brows draw a tiny bit closer. Every second seems to last forever and not at all when he’s in this state, when Naruto is in his space so long that the possessive pronoun loses meaning, when the heat of their bodies is so intense it raises the temperature of the _room_.

He cuts the chakra to his eyes out of habit, but it does nothing, sharingan not whirring in his eyes. Everything is painfully clear, no red or chakra or blur of time distortion; he’s just used it so long and so often, the bloodline very much a _part_ of him from birth, that his eyes track micro-movements in facial features, note the meanings and emotions behind them.

Incredible, really, that he’s so bad at reading emotions even with the advantage.

He can read people. People are easy. Emotions are hard. People lie with their faces, say things they don’t mean, mean things they don’t say. People delude themselves and their bodies follow the tune, dancing to songs of fabricated deceptions and hypocrisy.

The Uchiha, he’s come to know, had their problems with emotions and the handling of them. What they _did_ do right was the brutal honesty with which they _felt_ , open and insistant with their emotions because they were, to a man, hardwired to _see_ and, moreover, raised to pay attention to how the infrastructure of facial expressions determines meaning.

To let your face betray you is a weakness and an insult, in a clan compound where microexpressions say more than words, where expressions speak louder than actions. Why not just shout that you find someone’s eyesight inferior, if you’re going to try to lie with your words but not your face? A mortal insult. And the clan may be gone, but Sasuke had to deal with the _blind_ from age eight onward, and try ignore the blatant offense of it-- or worse, the Hyuuga, who had the eyes but were _willfully_ ignorant, gazing past the flesh in general to the chakra of a person. The bristle of frustration followed him everywhere, everywhen, and--

Naruto exhales and the moment shatters. Things speed up. Sasuke’s attention drifts to his lips again, and then those blue, blue eyes still hot with intent despite the minute tightening at the corners.

He doesn’t understand the question, which is evident in the way he tilts his chin--

\--Sasuke is swept up into an inferno, a wildfire, as Naruto is just _on_ his feet and pressed against him, line to line, cock to _cock_ , and a strangled sound climbs up Sasuke’s throat only to be stemmed by his lips, escaping as a muffled, embarrassing _keen_ , but.

Naruto is hot, those hands grab him anew by the waist, he is lightly _shaken_ and his lover comes in close for a kiss that threatens to turn into a bite. So do each of the dozen that follow, the promise of violence only a whisper away, and if Sasuke were any less of a ninja he would be--

Sasuke _is_ weak at the knees, legs protesting standing, fingers fallen limply to hang from the wrists off Naruto’s strong shoulders as he _takes_ this, revels in it.

Naruto is a force of nature. They can fight, argue, disagree and crash against each other like the sea and the shore, constantly egging the other on even in bed, but deep down Sasuke is aware he can’t win, won’t win, not in any way that matters, not in the grand scheme of things or as far as the larger universe is concerned, the ability to resist Naruto having cracked, unremarked upon, so long ago, the fracture deepening over a period of years until it shattered quiety, unnoticed by Sasuke himself until he attempted to draw on it and found his hands empty and his resolve powerless where Naruto is concerned.

Naruto is a sun, a star, with the kind of poignant, understated gravity that one grows used to until they get close, and then it’s _oh:_ this could destroy me. Oh, in a _moment_ , this could destroy me. This is something mighty and unconquerable. This is the force that aligns the universe.

Pressed up close, with no space between them, kisses lengthening in succession until Sasuke is light headed with the lack of oxygen, with lack of resistance; with wonder and desire and his blood lit with fire that steals his air and sense, Sasuke can’t think. He can’t put up even a token protest, can’t conceive of a world beyond their bodies and the incessant press of them, thigh to thigh and chest to chest and Naruto _owning_ him utterly, in this moment, purposefully, clear as day and without pretense. It is so, so very dangerous, and Sasuke can’t bring himself to care.

Whatever else Naruto is, he’s always unflinchingly _honest_. It had taken years to reconcile that, when in their youth Naruto had jumped from indignant to loyal to jealous and back again. He wore every emotion on his face, passionate and stupid, with no underneath to be found (much less examine).

In the world of ninja, it was anathema. Startling. Enough to win the day for him, most days, often leaving Sasuke both confounded and grudgingly impressed. Enough to win a war for him, when it came down to it, actually, though the power coiled within him helped.

Chakra like sunshine and clear water filled the _air_ and Sasuke was helpless not to drink it in, into his skin, power and intimacy and emotions kindled white hot between them, both urging the flames higher and higher until it would inevitably eat them whole.

Sasuke groans, low and _wanting_ , need pooling between his legs, cock _straining_ against fabric and beyond that, Naruto’s. It’s a dirty thought and a _filthy_ slide, lewd and slick and continuing as Sasuke lets his head tip to the side and pants against Naruto’s shoulder, perfectly whelmed and contentedly alive in his own skin.

It takes minutes to form the thought, not least because Naruto dips his chin to suck and mouth at his neck, even as their hips don’t _stop_ grinding together as he’s pressed against the kitchen wall, little _ah-ah-ah_ s of sound leaving his mouth involuntarily. He has to scrounge up a fuck to give because it’s important, or at least it was five minutes ago, a nagging sensation beyond the pleasure between them that he would like to quell.

“Who-- who is,” He swallows, rides the resulting twinge of frustration into discernible words, “Who is ‘we’, Usuratonkachi?”

Naruto bites him, a hair away from too sharp or not sharp enough, and for a long moment Sasuke is nothing but toe-curled pleasure, hands clenching Naruto’s shoulders tightly as he rides it out, insensate.

“I mean,” Naruto says, but his voice is muffled, rough in Sasuke’s neck. “I knew Uchiha were stupid, but...”

Sasuke freezes like a Nara confronted with physical labour. There’s no sense of foreign chakra, no change in voice. It’s just the tone, the syllables stressed, the words themselves-- individually, maybe nothing of consequence, but together damning to one conclusion.

“What?” A scoff, incredulous, as Naruto leans back to look at him. “You didn’t think he redid that stupid seal just so you two could fuck?”

Sasuke swallows; the movement pulls the _fox’s_ eyes to his throat. There have probably been more terrifying moments in history, but Sasuke can’t think of any. One part fear mingles with five parts built up arousal, a quarter hour in the making and not so easily dissipated.

It’s Naruto’s face with no overt changes; the whiskers _aren’t_ thicker, the eyes haven’t changed.

Any danger of the Kyubi possessing Naruto had ended months ago, _years_ ago for Sasuke, who fought them at the Valley of the End and proceeded to spend five years pretending he’d never have to fight or deal with Naruto ever again.

“It’s both of you in there,” Sasuke says, and it’s not surprise that colours his voice, breathy and low from Naruto’s mouth, hot on his mere minutes ago, Naruto’s hips flush to his _still_.

At the thought, heat _rushes_ up to his cheeks.

“Ah, there’s hope for him yet,” Says Naruto’s mouth, curled into a _different_ smile, held so subtly different than Naruto does. The fox huffs, though, and Naruto’s voice whines,

“ _Kurama._ ”

Which. Is briefly disturbing because there’s only a blink separating the two voices and in that time, his expression had twitched over. Naruto’s resting face is different than _Kurama’s_ , in a way that Sasuke is surprised to find is _familiar_. He’s seen it at odd intervals, times when Naruto is being slightly quieter than normal, times when Naruto is scowling, times when Naruto picks udon over ramen for dinner.

A thousand little moments over the last few weeks, innocent on their own, but now coming together to punch Sasuke in the face.

“He-- you’re in there-- _are_ there the whole time,” Sasuke realizes aloud.

“Arguably I was here first,” Says Kurama. Naruto coughs. Sasuke is not going to come out of this sane, because--

“Okay, fine,” Kurama rolls Naruto’s eyes. “It’s been my body _longest_ , probably, but I didn’t physically inhabit the body before you did.”

The tone of an old argument, while interesting, fails to distract.

“You’ve been here this _whole time_ ,” Sasuke says, and if it’s high pitched then, well.

\--his erection is pressed directly against an immortal, millennia-old construct of rage and power.

Kurama focuses on him instead of Naruto and the weight of it has Sasuke’s hair raised up, heart racing, suddenly very aware of the fingers pressed tight on his hips, the thumbs against his pelvis, how Naruto had been _moving_ him a moment ago--

... How Kurama could move him now.

It feels like sacrilege, so of course Kurama sees the moment the thought crosses Sasuke’s mind. His eyebrows raise a fraction. His mouth falls open a tad. It’s Naruto’s face, painted pretty sun-sky colors, suddenly dangerous in a way Naruto rarely looks.

“We’re a package deal,” Naruto asserts, momentarily blindsiding Sasuke for the change. He brings one leg closer, decides to rub his thigh _right_ along Sasuke’s neglected but traitorously interested erection, which has not flagged even a little.

The noise Sasuke makes is low and surprised; his eyes are wild, wide. Naruto tilts his head, grins.

“I thought you knew,”

Any other time, it’d probably be accompanied by a perplexed tone, honestly bewildered, Sasuke knows. Now it’s surprised, but they’ve spent too long kissing and building up this well of _want_ between them. Naruto is ready to tease him, to make him _wild_ for this, their coupling, always something amazing and-- not unlikely. They’ve come together too many times now for that. Improbable, maybe; out of all the ways _they_ could have ended, all the outcomes they strived to in stupidity in youth, what are the odds of _this_?

Improbable, then; that their roads have led here and converged, that they can just _be_ , that they fit together in any way, let alone like two equal halves of a whole.

“ _How_ aware is he?” Sasuke asks instead, letting his hands drift into soft blonde strands. It makes something in Naruto’s eyes brighter, hotter.

“Hmmm. _We_ are going to kiss you,” Naruto purrs, and he-- they-- do.

It says something about Sasuke that he arches into it, melting without thought. Naruto smiles, sweet and pleased, drawing one hand up from Sasuke’s hip to brush his chest, cup his chin. His thumb brushes against Sasuke’s jawbone as he pulls back slow and Sasuke shivers.

Naruto’s eyes are half-lidded; Sasuke’s are wide, wild.

“And _we_ ,” Says Kurama, a predator in golden skin, “are going to _fuck_ you.”

 _Kurama_ leans in to kiss him and it’s a wholly other thing, devouring and hot, the hand on his face moving to the back of his neck and drawing him in, holding him _tight_ , even as he’s pliant and aching for this, a high sound slipping from his lips that Kurama responds to with a low hum of pleasure.

Fuck. _Fuck_ . Sasuke feels like a string pulled taut, like one more note will be too much, or not enough, and he’ll die from it either _way_.

Kurama tugs on his lower lip with blunt-human teeth.

Sasuke’s hips jump in an embarrassingly uncontrolled thrust, like he's getting head instead of being kissed.

Naruto brushes his lips against the wound, kissing it better, and Kurama runs his tongue over it to set it to throbbing.

Sasuke feels light headed. He tastes blood, copper in his mouth. Every nerve sings with lightning, the rapid firing of his synapses like he’s fighting a life or death battle.

He needs to _come_.

Sasuke makes a noise, small and muffled into Naruto's-- their-- mouth, feels their hands tighten on his waist and lift.

He goes, a lifetime of his body syncing with his idiot’s prompting him to move nearly before they do it, a second sense for how they'll move together that's skin deep and less fallible by now than even his eyes.

Naruto’s hands move to support his weight, an easy grip where ass meets thigh. His back is flush with the wall now, more weight on it, in a way that satisfies even more than the hands holding him.

 _Kink,_ Sai had cheerfully explained once, without being asked.

 _Get out of my house!_ Sasuke had replied, half strangled as Naruto stumbled with a shout out of his lap and into an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Then Naruto starts kissing him, normally enough to shut his brain off completely. The difference now is when Kurama leaves off to let him, he occupies himself elsewhere.

The tension of Naruto’s arms changes, the elbows turning out more, and the hands holding him change. It feels nearly exactly the same as when Naruto wants to remind him of how they're positioned and flexes his grip, which his body has certain learned reactions for, that he can't suppress even though this _isn't_ a tease. It's Naruto letting go for a split second and someone else picking up the reins.

 _Fuck,_ Sasuke thinks, dizzy with the intensity of this.

The nine tailed fox holds him down while Naruto kisses him, slow and unbothered.

A fire curls low in his abdomen, warm and unfurling and driving him to distraction.

His hands clutch at their shoulders for dear life.

Probably he should be scared, and on some level he is-- utterly, intelligently terrified, to be precise-- but at the same time he knows, deep in his bones, that he's never been safer than this exact moment. Naruto's chakra permeates the air, content and reassuring; it's legitimately impossible to call up any sort of panic.

They could be knee deep in Hell and if Naruto was nearby, if Sasuke could feel his chakra and he was smiling, his body would be relaxed.

Its unconscious as much as it's undeniable, so while he’s being held and kissed, abject intellectual fear binds with perfect physical contentedness and arousal to produce something akin to the sexiest thing that's ever happened to him.

_Kurama held him still for Naruto to kiss._

Everything about the situation burned white-hot under his skin, fear-edged-pleasure crashing like a tide into his dick, and as Naruto slowly pulled away and Kurama opened their eyes, he nearly had an aneurysm, because:

Before they'd switched, the reverse was also true.

Probably it shouldn't turn him on so much to have his idiot holding him down while offering him to the most powerful demon in existence, but--

Well.

That was true whether or not he was being pushed up against a wall, Sasuke thinks half-hysterically.

Their upper bodies are closer like this; they can't get as far back without setting him down, so when they pause a few inches away his breath mingles with theirs.

It's maddening.

Another switch, smoother this time, and Naruto’s hands slide further down his thighs as he hoists Sasuke up and, wearing his own face for a moment, grins mischievously as he slides his hips closer to compensate the change.

More force presses Sasuke to the wall, deliberately slow, and the knowledge that Kurama watches behind those eyes makes it hotter still.

Naruto eases them together, taking his time, showing no strain as for a handful of seconds he’s lifting most of Sasuke’s weight entirely with his forearms.

They don't look away until Naruto is pressing Sasuke against the wall, inch by torturous inch until their hips slot together; then he presses further and their cocks line up, hard and hot and Sasuke fights the urge to squirm, panting.

Overall Naruto stretches the simple maneuver to last a full minute, by which time Sasuke, unable to control his expression as it happens and with burning blue eyes not leaving his face for a second of it, feels exposed and overly hot.

His cheeks are flushed with blood and color. Still trapped in his uniform, his dick is the same way. The crotch of his underwear is ridiculously hot and a little wet from the slide of this, a passing assessment he wouldn't pay any attention to if not for the accompanying thought that catches his attention and doesn't let go: Naruto _must_ be in the same state from earlier.

Something about Kurama and Naruto slick and wanting, feeling Sasuke hard and receptive-- and they were feeling that right _now_.

Naruto had him held between his hands and his _dick_ and he wasn't going anywhere, wouldn't want to if he could, and from what had just occurred he could safely discern Naruto planned to draw this out and make him _crazy_ but--

Sasuke gapes as Naruto’s hands pull down as his hips slide up, rubbing them very deliberately together.

Their eyes are half-lidded with pleasure, Sasuke clenches his fingers on their shoulders, and before he can do more than pant for breath Naruto does it again, and again, and again.

Sasuke's head falls back and sound escapes, incognizant, as he just-- rides the sensation, drawing in breaths that are too short and not able to do anything about it.

Naruto’s forehead tips forward slightly, but he grins, teeth flashing white. It's a victorious, happy smile that often adorns his face when they spar, or Sasuke agrees to eat ramen for dinner, and seeing it here shouldn't add a new dimension to this, but-- Naruto is happy.

That can't not matter.

It's nearly the filthy slide from earlier, cock against cock, except approximately a thousand times more maddeningly intimate.

They’re looking at him this time, for one. Holding him in place and slowly and purposefully sliding their hips forward, then back, waiting just a moment before doing it again.

It's not frantic humping and it's not anything so benign as physical satisfaction.

Naruto _owns_ him and that means the demon in his skin must, too.

The thought threatens to shake him undone if he let's it, so he doesn't, focusing instead on the friction and the lewd dampness of it, the catch of cotton on the head of his cock and the slight pain from the stiffness of both zippers pushed so firmly into him.

It adds an edge to this, as if it needs another, with Naruto already keeping things intentionally and measurably slow because he knows it drives Sasuke past the edge of sanity, ratchets the tension in his body up higher until part of him wants to sob with it.

 _This_.

Sasuke's eyes fly open, and when had he closed them? They dart immediately to Naruto's lips, a habit built over longer than Sasuke will ever admit, and just as reflexively from there to meet Naruto's own.

A hint of puzzlement appears there, crow’s feet spelling it out in millimeters.

Sasuke doesn't care, can't care, even as Naruto continues pulling him bodily down into each upwards thrust like he could do this all _day_ , and even as each time sends a crazy thrill through him, lightning-burst pleasure dancing through muscles and skin, making him clench tight on nothing.

 _This_ is just a prelude, technically, and it feels like his entire body blushes at once as he remembers Kurama promising to _fuck_ him.

He groans, closer and closer by the second.

This is going to _kill_ him. A defection and declaring war on five great nations and facing down judgement from the Sage of Six Paths himself didn't manage it, but Naruto could end him here and now and he probably wouldn't fight it.

He always figured it would have to be Naruto in the end, so that's fitting at least-- laughter builds up and threatens to shake loose in his chest.

Sasuke shakes his head and gasps in air, trying to thrust back, to thrust _into_ their movements and make it that much sweeter, only to discover he can't move so much as an inch.

It's.

He tries again, struggling in vain.

Forcing his eyes open reveals blue eyes hot with an immortal’s amusement, watching and-- enjoying.

It's--

“Fuck!” Sasuke groans, eyes screwed tight.

Even as he can barely stand it, they don't increase the pace. He can't move, can't do anything, doesn't have any more air to speak--

A mental image slamming into him hard and fast, of Naruto’s hand on his throat and Kurama’s smirk on their lips, has him gasping out _loud_ \--

He can't--

Sasuke throws his head back and the slam of it doesn't even register, a hurt briefly blossoming alongside mind-numbing pleasure, but it doesn't _stop_.

They don't even pause and it's too much, too perfect, to relentless and unstopping--

He yells, wordless and frustrated and pushed beyond endurance, one hand leaving his lovers’ shoulders to fist and beat uselessly at the junction of neck and torso, the other digging fingers in even tighter.

It does nothing, moves his hips not even a little, and it's _thrilling_ and maddening and--

Kurama and Naruto _yank_ on his hips, pulling him off the wall even as they step a little closer.

The result: his cock is pressed lovingly and none too gently into theirs while his shoulder blades slam brutally into the wall, his head clicking somewhat gentler a second later, and the suddenness and perfection of it throws Sasuke over the ledge even as they jerk their hips brutally into his once, twice, three times and--

Sasuke is paying attention to the simultaneous clench and release of all his muscles, the burning lack of air in his lungs, the immediate deafening rush of pleasure that curls his _toes_ as his orgasm punches through him.

He comes back to himself in bits and pieces. Sight returns first, obviously, as he remembers he has eyes and how to open them.

Naruto is scant inches from his face, color high in his cheeks as he pants. His hands shake under Sasuke. As Sasuke watches he lowers his forehead to his shoulder and just breathes against the skin there.

Sasuke can't move, for entirely other reasons this time. His head is against the wall and he leaves it there, breathing until his lungs stop burning and the sweat cools-- among other things.

Finally, Naruto gets his own body under control and laughs breathlessly into the fabric of Sasuke’s shirt.

“Hn?” Sasuke manages, much too exhausted to actually nudge him.

After a bit more giggling, Naruto manages, “We didn't even get our clothes off.” into Sasuke's rapidly cooling skin.

The A/C is still on.

They're probably still in the kitchen, even, though Sasuke can't be assed to check.

“...Alright, that is pretty funny,” He allows, wrinkling his nose at the state of sweat and bodily fluids soaked into fabric.

“Mm,” Naruto agrees, making no effort to move and in fact nuzzling into the bare skin of Sasuke’s shoulder.

Hn.

Sasuke let himself enjoy the closeness for a bit before the grossness of the situation edged to too much to bear.

“Alright, dumbass, you can put me down now,” He instructed, resisting the urge to wiggle out of hold. Likely he’d just-- rub it in.

He contains a shudder of distaste.

“We don't wanna,” Naruto whines, likely just to be contrary.

And Sasuke-- pauses, however briefly. He let's his arms relax down Naruto’s back.

“I find that hard to believe,” He says lightly.

Naruto exhales a put-upon sigh, kneading Sasuke's thigh muscles almost absently. At that, Sasuke does squirm, though he regrets it immediately.

“Idiot,” He complains, stuck in the uncomfortable position of wanting to get away from the ick and any movement making the ick worse.

“Oh, alright,” Naruto relents, bracing Sasuke up-- who goes with it, shocked into holding tight around Naruto's neck-- before letting Sasuke's legs slip from around his waist and onto the floor.

The physical act sends a traitorous little thrill through him, but actually being on the ground means he has to deal with protesting jelly legs and disturbing amounts of wetness.

He makes immediately for the shower, shamelessly leaving Naruto behind.

Either he’ll catch up or he won’t.

Seconds and some startled laughter later, Naruto catches up just as Sasuke clears the threshold.

“Kurama didn't much want to cuddle with you, anyway,” Naruto confides airily.

Sasuke barely pays him any mind, grimacing as he peels off his pants and underwear first thing.

“We haven't come in our pants since I was thirteen,” Naruto complains, reluctantly doing the same.

Sasuke pauses, midway to reaching for his shirt.

“Kurama jerked you off when you were thirteen?”

Naruto splutters, face going red and getting tangled up with his shirt half-off. Sasuke neatly divests his own before moving to help.

Idiot.

“We _masturbated_ ,” Naruto comes up protesting, eyes wide and face on fire. “It was _normal_ , I can't-- we share this body, you know!! And it's human and we--”

He stops, probably because Sasuke couldn't help the small chuckles escaping him.

“You didn't have to make it sound so sordid,” Naruto grumps, still pink as all hell.

Sasuke leans in close, as if to commiserate but really to betray.

“He _is_ several hundred years older than you. Dirty old fox.”

And with that, he pulls away to turn the taps on, pushing shower curtain aside.

Naruto splutters some more, before exclaiming, “Kurama!” in such a scandalized tone Sasuke knows he's not being addressed.

“Yes, that's what I imagine you said at the time,” Sasuke continues blandly.

“Sasuke! Not you too,” Naruto moans.

The idiot then has a few ridiculous moments where he has to step out of his shoes _after_ his pants are already around his ankles, by which time Sasuke has already stepped into the spray.

“You don't ever talk out loud to each other,” Sasuke realizes as Naruto joins him.

Naruto gives him an incredulous look.

“Well, yeah. We'd sound insane.”

Sasuke takes a moment to picture Kurama’s response sounding from the same mouth without a pause, and shrugs. Fair enough.

The way they did it earlier while talking to him, though...

Sasuke shivers, and Naruto turns the cold water down some in concern.

The hotter water feels great, and both of them make small pleased noises.

Despite the insanity argument, Naruto has no problem muttering aloud to himself in _response_ to Kurama, mostly under his breath in a way that Sasuke can't catch with the shower on.

He doesn't try, busying himself with the trials of hygiene until he can stand to claim his own skin again.

Predictably, they wait until he’s stepping out of the shower to take a pot shot.

“Hey, Uchiha.” Kurama says, “Sakura can hold you down a lot better than I can. Let's make it a party, sometime.”

Shock and shower water had Sasuke tripping while only halfway out and landing painfully on his ass.

Laughter spilled out of their throat, but Sasuke couldn't tell whose it was, caught up in blue eyes, wet hair, that smile and their shower curtain, pulled from the rings when he fell into it and grabbed on.

He's sprawled naked with shower water spraying everywhere, neither of his idiot’s body's occupants seeming to give enough of a damn to do anything about it.

“I hate you,” He says, and if it's not clear which one it's for, well.

He doesn't mean it for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/ask and truly I love and enjoy talking about my fics and your headcanons and just Fandom/canon/hc related talk. Feel super free to come by!
> 
> (As an aside, I sometimes refuse prompts, but I get so few there's a good chance I'll at least consider it ;)! )


End file.
